inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy (game)
Release Date Was the 2nd of December actually confirmed for it's release date? I haven't seen any proof-- GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]20:47/08.26.2013 I think it was sort of said in the conference thing yesterday after it was shown. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 20:56, August 26, 2013 (UTC) The release date is at the website itself, December 2/12/2013 HeatFlame ' 21:15, August 26, 2013 (UTC) No, the website only says Winter 2013 'Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 21:31, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah exactly, it doesn't say December? I don't think the release date has been confirmed to be honest.. GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]21:34/08.26.2013 Hey guys. Before going to the Grand Celesta Galaxy you can decide to select players from the others seasons (the exclusive players like the Omega trio in Big Bang, SARU in Supernova etc). How many players can we select ? Thanks in advance. Torch92 (talk) 21:07, July 5, 2014 (UTC) You can only select 11 players, the default ones and the version exclusive ones, from 36 players you can only recruit 11. Later on, the others players that you didn't choose can be recruited using the gold kizunacoins. --Garchopex (talk) 21:43, July 5, 2014 (UTC) About VS tickets I don't know who I can refer to for this kind of info so I'll post it in the game's talkpage itself, I'm currently trying to get items for QR characters, but I haven't found any info about how to collect specific VS tickets to access more areas in X routes, I am currently looking for the ticket to access Roglos' left route, does someone have the location of it? or if you have to get it from a team? HeatFIame (talk) 03:06, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Most of the VS Tickets can be obtained from teams within the taisen route. I'll just go ahead and list all of them Handa 1 - Comical Megane Handa 2 - Raimon (GO) Mako 1 - Fashionables Mako 2 - Ultra Animals Satoko 1 - located on the right hand side of the Odaiba Ferris Wheel Satoko 2 - Inazuma Town outskirts inside of a silver treasure box Haruna 1 - Kuro no Kishidan Haruna 2 - Kaiou Gakuen Space Alien - Sazanara Bridge Park East gold treasure chest Shadow Person - Silver treasure box located in the Faram Airport area Fuyukai 1 - Zeus Fuyukai 2 - Chaos Roglos - The gold treasure box containing it is located within the mining cart maze Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 03:31, January 7, 2016 (UTC) This might come in handy yes, but I've been in the cart maze for hours and I haven't found the gold treasure box that contains it somehow.. HeatFIame (talk) 04:22, January 7, 2016 (UTC) My mistake, it's actually located at the station with the mine carts heading for the unexplored territory Kamijou Touma Misaka Mikoto ' ' ' ' 21:43, January 7, 2016 (UTC) European Release Date Is there an official source for the release date in Europe? Looking through your history, I see that somebody added the "2016" based on what Wikipedia said, which wasn't sourced either. '' JamesHeart'' 15:58, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Not only that but, it's now obvious that it will not come to Europe in 2016... I think we shouldn't put any release date either. Nosebig67 (talk) 20:32, December 20, 2016 (UTC)